marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Height Scale
This page is a relative chart of the respective heights of characters and objects found in the Marvel Universe. You can use this page to compare which character of a group is taller or how tall a character is compared to the Baxter Building for instance. Although some of these figures have been known to change from comic to comic, most of these values are static and unchanging, such as the height of Four Freedoms Plaza. ---- __TOC__ 1 Inch ---- 2 Inches ---- 3 Inches ---- 4 Inches ---- 5 Inches ---- 6 Inches ---- 7 Inches ---- 8 Inches ---- 9 Inches ---- 10 Inches ---- 11 Inches ---- 1 Foot ---- 2 Feet ---- 3 Feet ---- 4 Feet ---- 5 Feet * Marrina Smallwood ---- 5 Feet 1 Inch * Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) ---- 5 Feet 2 Inches ---- 5 Feet 3 Inches * Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) 5 Feet 4 Inches * Karma ("Shan" Coy Manh) ---- 5 Feet 5 Inches * Blink (Clarice Ferguson) * Magik (Illyana Rasputin) ---- 5 Feet 6 Inches * Magik (Jimaine Szardos) * Magma (Amara Aquilla) * Dark Phoenix * Jean Grey-Summers * Madelyne Pryor-Summers * Shadowcat (Kitty Pride) * Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) (in Human Form) ---- 5 Feet 7 Inches * Husk (Paige Gurthie) * Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) * Polaris (Lorna Dane) * Sage (Tessa) * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ---- 5 Feet 8 Inches * Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Iceman (Bobby Drake) * Danielle Moonstar * Rogue (Anna Marie) * Shaman (Micheal Twoyoungmen) * Talisman (Elizabeth Twoyoungmen) * Wild Child (Kyle Gibney) ---- 5 Feet 9 Inches * Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore) * Liz Allan-Osborn * Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) * Thunderbird (Neal Shaara) * X-Man (Nathan Grey) ---- 5 Feet 10 Inches * Meggan Braddock * Mystique (Raven Darkholme) * Snowbird (Narya) * Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) * Emma Frost ---- 5 Feet 11 Inches * Beast (Hank McCoy) (in Ape Form) * Multiple Man (Jamie Madrox) * Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) * Psylocke in british body (Betsy Braddock) * Storm (Ororo Munroe) * Stacy X ---- 6 Feet * Aguila (Alejandro Montoya) * American Eagle (Jason Strongbow) * Archangel (Warren Worthington III) * Banshee (Sean Cassidy) * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) * Forge * Havok (Alex Summers) * Professor X (Charles Xavier) ---- 6 Feet 1 Inch * Air-Walker (Gabriel Lan) * Ajak * Thunderbird (John Proudstar) ---- 6 Feet 2 Inches * 3-D Man (Cahrles Chandler) * Gambit (Remy LeBeau) * Joseph (Magneto's Clone) * Magneto (Erik Lensherr) * Longshot ---- 6 Feet 3 Inches * Cyclops (Scott Summers) ---- 6 Feet 4 Inches * Absorbing Man (Carl Creel) * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) (in Human Form) * Diamond Lil (Lilian Crawford-Jeffries) ---- 6 Feet 5 Inches ---- 6 Feet 6 Inches * Lucas Bishop * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) ---- 6 Feet 7 Inches * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) (in Steel Form) ---- 6 Feet 8 Inches * Abomination (Emil Bronsky) * Maggott (Japheth) ---- 6 Feet 9 Inches ---- 6 Feet 10 Inches * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) ---- 6 Feet 11 Inches ---- 7 Feet ---- 7 Feet 1 Inch ---- 7 Feet 2 Inches * Proudstar (James Proudstar) ---- 7 Feet 3 Inches ---- 7 Feet 4 Inches ---- 7 Feet 5 Inches ---- 7 Feet 6 Inches ---- 7 Feet 7 Inches ---- 7 Feet 8 Inches ---- 7 Feet 9 Inches ---- 7 Feet 10 Inches ---- 7 Feet 11 Inches ---- 8 Feet ---- 9 Feet ---- 10 Feet ---- 20 Feet ---- 30 Feet ---- 40 Feet ---- 50 Feet ---- 60 Feet ---- 70 Feet ---- 80 Feet ---- 90 Feet ---- 100 Feet ---- 1000 Feet ---- Back to Main Page ---- Category:Scales